Coronary artery disease is a major problem in the U.S. and throughout the world. Coronary arteries as well as other blood vessels frequently become clogged with plaque which, at the very least, can reduce blood and oxygen flow to the heart muscle (myocardium), and may impair the efficiency of the heart's pumping action, and can lead to heart attack (myocardial infarction) and death. In some cases, these coronary arteries can be unblocked through noninvasive techniques such as balloon angioplasty. In more difficult cases, a surgical bypass of the blocked vessel is necessary.
In a coronary bypass operation, one or more venous segments are inserted between the aorta and the coronary artery, or, alternatively, the distal end of an internal mammary artery is anastomosed to the coronary artery at a site distal to the stenosis or occlusion. The inserted venous segments or transplants act as a bypass of the blocked portion of the coronary artery and thus provide for a free or unobstructed flow of blood to the heart. More than 500,000 bypass procedures are performed in the U.S. every year.
Such coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) surgery, however, is a very intrusive procedure which is expensive, time-consuming, and traumatic to the patient. The operation requires an incision through the patient's sternum (sternotomy), and that the patient be placed on a heart-lung bypass pump so that the heart can be operated on while not beating. A saphenous vein graft is harvested from the patients leg, another highly invasive procedure, and a delicate surgical procedure is required to piece the bypass graft to the coronary artery (anastomosis). Hospital stays subsequent to the surgery and convalescence are prolonged. Furthermore, many patients are poor surgical candidates due to other concomitant illnesses.
As mentioned above, another conventional treatment is percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) or other types of angioplasty. However, such vascular treatments are not always indicated due to the type or location of the blockage or stenosis, or due to the risk of emboli.
Thus, there is a need for an improved coronary bypass system which is less traumatic to the patient.